callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Uplink (Game Mode)
Uplink is a game mode in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is similar to One Flag CTF from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The objective is to bring a satellite drone, positioned within a relatively neutral point in the map, which is placed in the middle of the map, to the enemy uplink station, near the enemy team's starting spawn point. Each team can score one point if the drone is thrown in or two points if the player enters the uplink station with the drone. Teams switch sides at half-time once the timer runs out or if one team scores 10 points. Teams must score 20 points to win the game before the second round ends. Rounds vary a bit differently than other gametypes. The second round time limit is based on how long the first round lasted. For example, if one team scores all 10 points in the first round in two minutes, the second round will be two minutes instead of the usual five. This time limit is shown during the half-time under "Time to Beat." While in possession of the satellite, the satellite carrier will earn extra health and faster movement speed, but lose the ability to use the weapons the satellite carrier had before the carrier received the satellite. The satellite carrier is still lethal, as the satellite carrier maintains a melee attack. The carrier can throw the ball by pressing the fire button. The player can also pass the ball directly to another teammate using the aim button once they are locked on by seeing "pass" above the targeted player; the passing range is very large. Friendly players are visible as outlines through walls while carrying the ball. Players can strategically throw the satellite to an enemy, rendering him weaponless and easy to take down. A loose ball can bounce off surfaces, and potentially score a goal through rebounds. Satellites that are thrown outside the map will be reset to its starting position. Throwing a ball away can prevent enemies from possessing it too close to one's own uplink station. If a satellite lands in an inaccessible location, or is idle for several seconds, it will automatically reset. Uplink AW.png Uplink Ball Thrown AW.png Uplink throwing Satellite Third person AW.png Call of Duty: Black Ops III Uplink makes a return as a fan-favourite modehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQZxZi-sKwE in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It has the exact same rules as Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Uplink BOIII.jpg Uplink Stronghold BOIII.jpg Upink_Hunted_BOIII.jpg Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Uplink returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It is available in the 4v4 Competive playlist. It was also the basis for the game mode Defender. There is a practice mode available in custom games where users can practice throwing. The objective is to bring a satellite drone, which is placed in the middle of the map, to the enemy uplink station. Each team can score one point if the drone is thrown in or two points if the player enters the uplink station with the drone. Teams switch sides at half-time once the timer runs out or if one team scores 10 points. Teams must score 20 points to win the game. Rounds vary a bit differently than other gametypes. The second round time limit is based on how long the first round lasted. For example, if one team scores all 10 points in the first round in two minutes, the second round will be two minutes instead of the usual five. This time limit is shown during the half-time under "Time to Beat." While holding possession of the drone, the player will earn extra health and faster movement speed. They can throw the ball by pressing the fire button. The player can also pass the ball directly to another teammate using the aim button once they are locked on by seeing "pass" above the targeted player; the passing range is very large. Friendly players are visible as outlines through walls while carrying the ball. Players can strategically throw the drone to an enemy, rendering him weaponless and easy to take down. A loose ball can bounce off surfaces, and potentially score a goal through rebounds. Balls that are thrown outside the map will be reset to its starting position. Throwing a ball away can prevent enemies from possessing it too close to one's own uplink station. If a ball lands in an inaccessible location, or is idle for several seconds, it will automatically reset. Rules: Uplink Icon IW.png Videos Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Call of Duty® AW Uplink Gameplay|Gameplay in Comeback. CoD Aw OVERLOAD Gameplay STG44 RELIC|Gameplay in Overload. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Cod Bo3 uplink Gameplay|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Trivia Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Killing another player with the Satellite will count as a kill with the Combat Knife. *When a round or match is won by reaching the score limit, instead of showing the final kill of the match, it instead shows the player who won the match for their team throwing the Uplink Drone into the goal or jumping into the goal (depending how that player scored the final point). References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gametypes